


О сомнениях и первом разе

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: О том, как Лань Ванцзи решил, что Вэй Ин его не хочет, и что не всегда "первый раз" - это удовольствие по умолчанию.Вэй Ин сверху))





	О сомнениях и первом разе

Вэй Ин его не хотел. Больше не хотел. Днем и на людях по-прежнему дразнился и улыбался, но, стоило им остаться наедине, как он отшатывался от любых прикосновений. Отлично зная, как четко следует правилу «девяти часов» Лань Ванцзи, тянул время, делая все, только бы не лечь одновременно с мужем. И утром просыпался тогда, когда того не было рядом.

Лань Ванцзи, всегда тонко чувствовавший его настроение, не понимал, что сделал не так. Вэй Ин его разлюбил и не хочет об этом говорить, опасаясь причинить боль? Никогда не любил? В его жизни появился кто-то еще, кто-то более открытый в проявлении чувств и с которым Вэй Ину в постели лучше?

От любого из этих вариантов у Лань Ванцзи сжималось сердце и подрагивали пальцы. Он не мог потерять Вэй Ина снова. Тот был всем его миром, но что делать — даже не представлял. Всю их интимную жизнь он прекратил сам, как только увидел, как уходит инстинктивным движением тело Вэй Ина от его касаний. Кажется, Вэй Ин даже вздохнул с облегчением, и у него даже поднялось настроение. Но длилось это недолго, и уже спустя неделю Вэй Ин ходил чернее тучи. Смотрел на Лань Ванцзи украдкой, хмурился, ловя его ответный взгляд и отворачивался. Лань Ванцзи замечал опущенные уголки его губ, просыпался от того, как он вертелся ночью, не в силах уснуть. Еще две недели назад, для того, чтобы успокоить его, Лань Ванцзи достаточно было обнять его покрепче, но сейчас он даже не пытался пошевелиться, боясь, что напуганный Вэй Ин вообще перестанет ложиться с ним в одну постель даже для сна.

Но что он сделал не так? Что-то сказал? Чем-то напугал? Он этого не помнил. Или, может, все дело в том, что он не так хорош в качестве супруга? Он в основном молчит, собеседник из него не очень. Или, может, Вэй Ину просто не нравится здесь, в Облачных Глубинах? Но он сказал бы, а не шарахался от любого прикосновения. Все-таки, дело было в нем, Лань Ванцзи. И пусть он был не очень опытным в плане отношений, он был хорошим наблюдателем. Вэй Ин не избегает общения. Он просто не хочет физических контактов. А причину этого Лань Ванцзи мог найти только одну.

Вэй Ин его больше не хочет.

Лань Ванцзи с медленным выдохом отложил в сторону кисть, которую просто сжимал вот уже пятнадцать минут, так ни разу и не коснувшись бумаги. Мысли разбегались, сердце колотилось в груди, словно надеясь выломать ребра.

Вэй Ин его больше не хочет, и Лань Ванцзи понятия не имел, что делать с этим знанием. И пусть быть рядом и не касаться — сродни пытке, он не насильник, даже если в постели и теряет иногда контроль. Самое простое — поговорить с Вэй Ином напрямую — он отмел сразу. Просто потому, что понятия не имел, что будет делать, если Вэй Ин подтвердит его правоту. Что ему, им, тогда делать? Они супруги, секс — не главная, но значимая часть жизни. Конечно, можно прожить и без него, но что это за жизнь? Лань Ванцзи знал свой темперамент и отдавал себе отчет в том, что не сможет держаться вечно. Тогда, может, сразу закончить все, не растягивая это в долгую агонию? До того, как Вэй Ин начнет по-настоящему тяготиться им и, наплевав на нежелание причинять боль, просто выставит его из своей жизни.

До Лань Ванцзи донесся знакомый смех и гомон. Вэй Ин вернулся вместе с адептами с очередных экспериментов. Иногда Лань Ванцзи казалось, что только возможность вдоволь изобретать при полном попустительстве Лань Сичэня все еще держит Вэй Ина в Облачных Глубинах, где даже еда не имеет вкуса.

Еще неделю назад Лань Ванцзи вышел бы навстречу супругу, но сейчас не видел в этом смысла. Словно отчаянная решимость поборола наконец сомнения и страх. Но сердце сдаваться не желало. И Лань Ванцзи сдался под напором этой мольбы. Если Вэй Ин, зайдя в дом, поцелует его, как это было всего две недели назад…

— Лань Чжань, я дома!

Торопливые шаги, стук двери. Вэй Ин появился на пороге и, окинув комнату взглядом, улыбнулся.

— Ты снова пишешь? Гэ-гэ, ты отбираешь работу у наказанных адептов. Пожалей малышей, если им нечего будет переписывать, то Старик придумает что-нибудь похлеще.

Он улыбался тепло, мягко. Его глаза сияли, как и раньше, но он даже не переступил порог. Смотрел настороженно, словно изучал. И, кажется, даже не заметил, что его не встречают.

Сердце замерло, а Лань Ванцзи медленно поднялся. И за эти несколько долгих секунд перед глазами пролетела вся его жизнь. Вот он, его мир. Его жизнь, которую он ждал тринадцать лет, и обрести которую даже не мечтал. Стоит, улыбается. Может, все оставить, как есть? Потому что без Вэй Ина — не будет жизни. Или…

Он сделал шаг, и, если бы не искал намеки, то даже не увидел бы, как стискивают пальцы Вэй Ина дверной откос. Он не отшатнулся, и даже улыбка не изменилась, но тело никогда не лжет.

Клеймо на груди, кажется, снова вспыхнуло огнем, когда он произнес:  
— Нам нужно все закончить.

Улыбка все еще жила на губах Вэй Ина, но исчезла из его глаз.  
— Закончить что, Гэ-гэ? Переписывать правила? Полностью согласен!

— Нашу совместную жизнь. Я больше не желаю мучить тебя своим присутствием, — на язык словно высыпали стеклянные осколки, но Лань Ванцзи все равно это сказал.

С лица Вэй Ина разом исчезли все краски. Он шагнул вперед, но теперь Лань Ванцзи отшатнулся. Присутствие Вэй Ина так близко было сродни самой болезненной пытке.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Вэй Ин, заметив его движение, остановился. Стиснул кулаки, глядя прямо и требовательно. — Почему? Я так быстро тебе надоел?

Лань Ванцзи медленно выдохнул.  
— Ты не слышал? Мое присутствие тяготит тебя. Но ты никогда не скажешь мне этого. Поэтому я говорю это за тебя.

— Что за чушь! — вскинулся Вэй Ин, и в его глазах полыхнул страх. — Кто сказал тебе эту ерунду?!

— Это не ерунда. И ты сам это отлично знаешь.

— Ты… — кажется, впервые в обеих своих жизнях Вэй Ин не мог найти слов. Он то разжимал, то снова сжимал кулаки и пытался что-то разглядеть на бесстрастном лице Лань Ванцзи.  
А потом снова шагнул к нему. И шел до тех пор, пока не вытянулся перед Лань Ванцзи. Поджал губы и накрыл ладонью грудь с той стороны, с которой колотилось сердце.

— Почему? — глухим, каким-то севшим голосом спросил он. — Если ты больше не любишь меня, просто скажи.

— Мне кажется, что это я тебе надоел, — Лань Ванцзи не мог призвать к порядку свое сердце и просто надеялся, что его стук Вэй Ин не уловит рукой.

— Ты перестал меня касаться. За эту проклятую неделю ты едва смотрел на меня! — в конце Вэй Ин почти сорвался на крик, который больше напоминал испуганный, чем злой. — И это ты говоришь мне, что напрягаешь меня?!

— Ты отдергивался от меня всякий раз, когда я пытался тебя коснуться. Ты не позволял даже приблизиться к тебе. Ты меня не хочешь. И я просто не хочу ждать, пока опротивею тебе окончательно.

Вэй Ин замер. Отступил на шаг, глядя на него ставшими большими глазами, а потом спрятал лицо в ладонях. Он не смеялся, не плакал, но все его тело сотрясала дрожь. Лань Ванцзи пришлось стиснуть кулаки, чтобы не дать себе потянуться к нему.

А спустя секунду Вэй Ин сам качнулся вперед. Вжался всем телом, пряча лицо теперь уже на его груди, и все еще глухо спросил:  
— Почему в постели ты всегда сверху?

Лань Ванцзи недоуменно сморгнул. Они никогда не поднимали этот вопрос. Это просто… было.  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что против. Но какое отношение это имеет к…

— Помнишь наш последний раз, Лань Чжань? Нас здорово потрепало на Ночной охоте, ты переволновался, и, когда мы вернулись домой, набросился на меня, как дикий зверь. Тогда, на охоте, мне досталось, потом твои слишком сильные объятия… Мне было больно, Лань Чжань. И я начал сторониться любых прикосновений и не хотел показывать свои синяки. Но если бы сказал тебе, ты бы почувствовал себя виноватым, а я этого не хотел. А когда все зажило, ты больше не смотрел на меня. И я подумал, что, получив несколько раз отказ, обиделся на меня. Или, того хуже, охладел ко мне. Ты не пытался больше приблизиться ко мне, не целовал, даже не смотрел в мою сторону. И даже когда мне снились кошмары, ты лежал безучастно, хотя я точно знал, что ты не спишь.

— Вэй Ин… — Лань Ванцзи был потрясен. Этот простой рассказ на самом деле был страшным. Ведь теперь выходило, что это он, Лань Ванцзи, во всем виноват. Его темперамент, жадность, настойчивость. Его…

— Прекрати! — Вэй Ин несильно, но чувствительно ударил его в плечи. — Разве я сказал, что мне это не нравится? Но иногда я сам хочу тебя любить.

— Если бы в тот раз мы поменялись местами, я не причинил бы тебе боль, — сделал вывод Лань Ванцзи. — Но ты никогда не говорил мне, что хочешь этого.

— О, святые источники, дайте мне терпения, — уже значительно веселее застонал Вэй Ин и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. — Мы оба с тобой дураки, поэтому давай закончим на этом. Значит, только поэтому ты решил, что нам будет лучше разойтись?

— Мгм… — смущенно и все еще виновато выдал Лань Ванцзи, осторожно, очень осторожно обнимая Вэй Ина за плечи.

— Беру свои слова обратно. Ты дурак гораздо больший. Хотя нет, я бы тоже мог просто спросить вместо того, чтобы придумывать, — Вэй Ин поднял голову, ловя его взгляд. — И, знаешь, что? Я требую извинений. И ты задолжал мне парочку пропущенных занятий любовью. И скажи спасибо, что я не требую проценты.

Лань Ванцзи, в последнее время изрядно поднаторевший в том, чтобы успевать за словами, мыслями и желаниями супруга, только выразительно вскинул бровь. И чуть осмелел, делая объятия крепче. Он так соскучился по теплу Вэй Ина, просто по ощущению его рядом. Но забыть слова Вэй Ина не мог.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Тебя? Еще как хочу.

— Почему ты никогда не говорил мне, что хочешь поменяться?

— Потому что был уверен, что ты пошлешь меня.

— Мне все равно, как, только бы это было с тобой.

Вэй Ин напрягся почти до звона, глядя в его глаза каким-то безумным взглядом, а потом обмяк, расслабился, обнимая, почти растекаясь по телу Лань Ванцзи.

— Тогда позволь мне это сегодня. Я так тебя хочу… Лань Чжань.

— Конечно, — для Лань Ванцзи даже просто целовать макушку Вэй Ина было счастьем. И пусть он никогда не был ведомым — это не имело значение. Если Вэй Ин хочет его… Он ведь хочет, правда? И все, что надумал себе Лань Ванцзи — всего лишь выдумки.

— Ты меня действительно хочешь? — он немного отстранился и, взяв лицо Вэй Ина в ладони, заставил посмотреть на себя.

— Действительно хочу, — Вэй Ин улыбнулся, погладил его скулы и ловким движением стянул с головы его лобную ленту. — Сегодня будешь без нее. И, Лань Чжань, обещай, что будешь делать все, что я тебе говорю.

Вэй Ин волновался. Лань Ванцзи точно знал, что ему не с кем было практиковаться в ведущей роли, и именно поэтому сейчас так напряжен.

— Не бойся. Чтобы ты ни сделал — это не причинит мне боли большей, чем твоя смерть. А с этим я уже знаком.

— Лань Чжань! — вскинулся Вэй Ин, недовольный тем, что его раскусили.

— Хм?  
Вэй Ин отвечать не стал. Вместо этого он коснулся губами уголка его губ, раздразнив, и отстранился.

— Я еще отомщу тебе. За все.

Лань Ванцзи только кивнул, принимая это, и Вэй Ин, возмущенно фыркнув его покладистости, отступил.

— Мне нужно увидеть твоего брата. Но после… И даже не думай завалиться спать в девять вечера! Я намерен вдоволь поиздеваться сегодня над тобой. Ты спящий, конечно, очень милый, но это не то, что мне нужно.

— Это будет сложно.

— Эй, ты дразнишься?

— Чем быстрее ты уйдешь, тем быстрей вернешься.

Вэй Ин только демонстративно закатил глаза и вышел, хлопнув дверью.

Оставшись один, Лань Ванцзи прислонился спиной к стене, отпуская себя, позволяя себе наконец подумать. Ноги не держали, пальцы рук чуть подрагивали. Какой же он дурак… Как он мог быть таким эгоистом? За это Вэй Ин сам должен был послать его подальше, а не прощать. А он еще чувствовал себя обиженным!

Кое-как призвав эмоции к порядку, Лань Ванцзи заставил себя выпрямиться. Вэй Ин вернется не раньше, чем через полчаса. И, скорее всего, завернет по дороге к источнику. Лань Ванцзи тоже не помешало бы помыться. Ему хотелось доставить удовольствие Вэй Ину, а пыль уходящего дня — явно не самое приятное, что может быть. Самому Лань Ванцзи обычно было все равно, в каком состоянии Вэй Ин, но это — совсем другое дело.

Купаться в источнике он не захотел и наскоро принял ванну в доме. Подсушил волосы, потянулся к одежде и медленно убрал руку. Он не хотел одеваться. Хотел чувствовать Вэй Ина всем собой.

Не было нервозности, только предвкушение, да сладкое томление разливалось по телу. Он знал, что будет больно, но боль его не пугала. Если Вэй Ину будет хорошо, то ему тоже будет хорошо. Он боялся только показаться неуклюжим. Неумелым. Он не представлял, что нужно делать, находясь с этой стороны. Их прежние занятия любовью были… инстинктивными? Лань Ванцзи знал, чувствовал, где нужно прикоснуться, где сжать чуть сильнее, а когда нужно остановиться, чтобы Вэй Ин начал умолять. Он управлял процессом, но что делать сейчас? Наверное, просто отдаться Вэй Ину. Довериться ему так, как тот доверял ему.

Тщательно расчесав еще чуть влажные волосы, Лань Ванцзи расстелил постель, разгладив все складочки и просто вытянулся на ней. Немного подумал и перевернулся на живот, прикрыв глаза. Так Вэй Ину будет удобнее.

И все-таки дрожало что-то внутри. Тонко, едва уловимо. То самое предвкушение, понимание, что это соединит их еще больше.

— Лань Чжань… — изумленный выдох Вэй Ина, возвращение которого Лань Ванцзи даже не заметил, бросил в дрожь. — Ты… ты невозможный.

Восхищение, легкая досада, возмущение. Лань Ванцзи приподнялся и обернулся к супругу, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу.

— Я сделал что-то не так?

Вэй Ин только покачал головой, не спуская с него взгляда. Разгорающегося, тяжелеющего взгляда, который Лань Ванцзи чувствовал так, словно это руки касались его.

— Ты лишил меня самого вкусного, — сдернув ленту с хвоста, скинув наспех запахнутые одежды, Вэй Ин подошел к кровати, вставая на нее одним коленом. — Я хотел бы раздеть тебя сам. Развернуть тебя, как подарок.

— Подарок? — об этом Лань Ванцзи даже не подумал. Он сам никогда не придавал этому особенного значения. — Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было удобно.

— Мой такой любимый и такой глупый Гэ-гэ. Это особенное удовольствие. Я тебе покажу.

Вэй Ин заставил его снова лечь и накинул на него одеяло.

— Если бы ты был одет, я бы снимал с тебя одежду слой за слоем. Обнажал потихоньку, не торопясь.

Затылка коснулись теплые губы и скользнули ниже. Вэй Ин отвел в сторону его волосы, поцеловал загривок и открывшуюся шею. Одеяло вниз ползло словно само, и каждый обнажающийся участок тела Вэй Ин отмечал. То оставляя яркий след, то едва лаская. Плечи, лопатки, вдоль позвоночника. Лань Ванцзи заливало жаром. Огнем, который растекался так же медленно. Горел каждый оставленный супругом след. А стоило представить себе, как он сам так ласкает Вэй Ина… Он так много не знал.

Он дернулся, когда Вэй Ин добрался до его ягодиц. Уже возбужденный до тянущей боли, Лань Ванцзи чуть приподнялся, чтобы не было этого трения о постель, от которого хочется скулить. И вскрикнул, почувствовав, как его колом стоящий член обняли ладонью.

— Тише, — Вэй Ин сзади уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, и Лань Ванцзи почувствовав, как касается его бедра горячее, твердое и истекающее смазкой. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось так быстро. А ты такой… Какой же ты чувствительный…

Лань Ванцзи удивился бы, если бы вообще мог сейчас удивляться. Чувствительный? Он?  
— Я просто позволяю тебе…

— Ты даже не замечаешь? — Вэй Ин потянул его голову на себя, прижался к губам долгим поцелуем. — Твое тело само просит ласки. Ты следуешь за моими прикосновениями. Ты постанываешь, дрожишь, а я всего лишь целую тебя. А что будет, если я сделаю вот так?

Он не дал подумать над своими словами. Едва отпустив губы, он потянул Лань Ванцзи, вынуждая сесть на колени, раздвинув бедра. От такой открытости и доступности Лань Ванцзи вспыхнул, наверное, в первый раз чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо.

— Вэй Ин…

— Может, это и не самая удобная поза, но так у меня больше возможностей.

Вэй Ин ненадолго отвлекся, все также прижимая к себе, а потом снова начал свой танец. Затылок, шея, плечо. Он провел ладонью по груди Лань Ванцзи, накрыл сосок, чуть надавив и вызвав почти изумленный выдох.

К своему собственному телу Лань Ванцзи относился… никак. Это был всего лишь сосуд, в котором держалась его душа и которое в моменты близости с Вэй Ином дарило невероятное блаженство. Но сейчас… Сейчас он сам начал замечать, как отзывается. Как льнет навстречу ласке, как дрожит и жаждет еще и больше. Каждое касание отдавалось целым снопом искр. И когда Вэй Ин, погладив смазанными пальцами сжавшийся вход в его тело, проник внутрь, даже не почувствовал особого дискомфорта. Ощущение было странным, и только. Наверное, Вэй Ин был просто с ним слишком осторожным. Гораздо более осторожным, чем сам Лань Ванцзи в их самый первый раз.

— Не жалей меня, — выдохнул он, откинув голову на его плечо и прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле.

— Я сам это решу, — в ответ Вэй Ин больно прикусил кожу на его шее, но пальцы внизу остались все такими же осторожными. Вэй Ин готовил его так неторопливо, трепетно и почти нежно, что Лань Ванцзи болезненно, протяжно застонал.

Вэй Ин замер.  
— Я сделал тебе больно?

От его голоса — встревоженного, виноватого, Лань Ванцзи захотелось отрезать себе язык.  
— Нет, — задыхаясь, выдохнул он. — Только тем, что медлишь.

— Я обещал тебе месть, — Вэй Ин чуть расслабился, и Лань Ванцзи, почувствовав движение в себе его пальцев, попросил:  
— Я хочу видеть твое лицо. Пожалуйста.

Он хотел видеть глаза Вэй Ина, когда тот возьмет его.

— Еще немного, — а Вэй Ин умел быть безжалостным.

Лань Ванцзи выгнулся, задохнувшись, когда внизу полыхнуло совсем другим удовольствием. Стиснул до побелевшей кожи придерживающую его руку Вэй Ина и, не сдержавшись, застонал.

— О-о-о, как же сладко ты звучишь… — мурлыкнул в ответ Вэй Ин подрагивающим голосом. — Совсем по-другому, ты же слышишь, правда, Гэ-гэ?

Лань Ванцзи слышал. Он не знал, что может так. Действительно сладко, протяжно, умоляюще. Устыдиться бы своей слабости, но Вэй Ину нравится. Его возбуждение Лань Ванцзи чувствовал загривком. Как проседает его голос, как сбивается дыхание, как дрожит он.

— Не могу больше…

Лань Ванцзи чуть не застонал снова, на этот раз — от разочарования от образовавшейся внутри пустоты. Вэй Ин вытянул пальцы, и Лань Ванцзи попытался взять под контроль сходящее с ума тело.

Но Вэй Ин уже уложил его на кровать, позволил развернуться, и навис над ним на руках. Раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, с шало горящими глазами и пересохшими губами. Такой красивый, желанный.

— Вэй Ин…

— Люблю тебя.

Такой жадный поцелуй, такой голодный. Неистовый, жаркий. На который Лань Ванцзи мог только отвечать, оглушенный напором. Словно они поменялись местами полностью, до самого конца.

Лань Ванцзи не спускал с него взгляда, когда Вэй Ин выпрямился и развел его бедра. Вздрогнул, почувствовав короткое прикосновение к сомкнутому, но уже не судорожно сжатому колечку мышц. Сморгнул, стиснул пальцами простынь в ответ на мягкое проверяющее прикосновение. В такой позе это ощущалось по-другому.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — Вэй Ин навис над ним, целуя губы. — Но если ты останешься так…

— Плевать, — выдохнул Лань Ванцзи стискивая коленями его бока, сжимая предплечья. — Я смотрел на тебя в наш первый раз. И хочу увидеть снова.

— Ты сумасшедший, — Вэй Ин покачал головой, но спорить не стал. — Расслабься. Пожалуйста, расслабься так, как только сможешь.

Лань Ванцзи владел своим телом почти в совершенстве. Но возбуждение размывало контроль. И когда он почувствовал, как наполняет его, распирает, неторопливо, словно нехотя — подался навстречу сам, надеваясь на Вэй Ина до самого конца.

Вэй Ин вскрикнул, зло зашипел, но для Лань Ванцзи боль прошла стороной. Он видел глаза супруга, его лицо. Сосредоточенное, чуть тревожное, с немного искаженными чертами и капельками пота над верхней губой и висках. Смотрел, запоминал, сохранял. И, наплевав и на предостерегающий оклик, и на боль, подался вперед и вверх, ловя приоткрытые губы.

«На свете нет ничего, чего бы я не перенес рядом с тобой».

Сердце билось тяжело, гулко, в ушах шумело. Возбуждение чуть отступило, но вернулось, десятикратно усиленное, стоило Вэй Ину застонать в его рот.

Этот стон словно зажег тело. И оно отозвалось шквалом ощущений. Сейчас Лань Ванцзи вдруг слишком остро почувствовал все, что было с ним. Поцелуи Вэй Ина, собственная вязкая смазка, испарина. Вэй Ин внутри. И Лань Ванцзи под ним — отдающийся, распластанный, двигающийся в такт. Каждый толчок, каждый удар отдавался огнем в теле. Лань Ванцзи постанывал, цеплялся за супруга, и не мог отвести взгляда от него. Вэй Ину было хорошо. Его тонкое лицо было искажено удовольствием, и одно это наполняло сердце Лань Ванцзи счастьем.

Но собственное удовольствие застало врасплох. Увлеченный другими мыслями и откровенным любованием, Лань Ванцзи сначала даже не понял. А потом его словно окутало всполохами молний. Он выгнулся, застонал отчаянно, почти испуганно. Он чувствовал, как двигается внутри него Вэй Ин, врезается в узелок нервов, и как от этого их обоих сотрясает дрожь.

— Лань Чжань… Лань Чжань… — Вэй Ин шептал лихорадочно, горячо, задыхаясь, целуя и целуя подставленные, растерзанные им же самим губы. И, когда Лань Ванцзи показалось, что больше он не выдержит — кончил глубоко внутри…

…Ощущения были странными. Еще гуляла по телу нега, хотя с непривычки саднило между ягодиц и немного болела спина. Лань Ванцзи прижимал к себе тихо сопящего Вэй Ина, вырубившегося, едва только успокоилось дыхание, и пытался понять, что изменилось.

Он не понимал, почему обычно так остро воспринимая любую близость с Вэй Ином, эту он ощутил словно сон. Яркий, очень реальный, но сон. Словно все, что происходило с его собственным телом — отошло куда-то очень далеко. Он так боялся сделать что-то не то. Показаться неуклюжим, неумелым, разочаровать Вэй Ина, что не смог расслабиться до конца? Или собственное удовольствие оказалось вдруг таким неважным?

Он вспомнил свои утренние размышления и внутри полыхнуло. Он думал, что Вэй Ин больше не хочет его. И, отдаваясь Вэй Ину не так давно, просто напитывался ощущением того, как на самом деле желанен для супруга. И, только получив свое доказательство, смог успокоиться.

Он такой дурак…

— Лань Чжань, ты слишком громко думаешь. И слишком сильно волнуешься, — сонно пробормотал Вэй Ин и потерся щекой о его плечо, даже не открыв глаза.

Лань Ванцзи улыбнулся одними глазами. Они снова спали вместе, прижавшись друг к другу так тесно.

— Ты не можешь слышать мои мысли.

— Зато слышу твое сердце, и оно колотится, как ненормальное, — буркнул Вэй Ин и вдруг прижался губами к груди там, где билось сердце. — Тш-ш-ш… Успокойся. Твой хозяин очень глупый, но ты же знаешь, правда? Я никогда тебя не оставлю. А теперь успокойся.

Лань Ванцзи прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как сильно они начинают гореть. Так больно и хорошо. И все же — они обязательно повторят. И на этот раз Лань Ванцзи забудет обо всем, кроме Вэй Ина.


End file.
